


You Couldn't Do That in a Real Class

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [38]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cooking, M/M, Prompt Fic, SASO 2016, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Himuro thought that a couples cooking class could make for a fun date night.  He really didn't mean to offend Murasakibara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Couldn't Do That in a Real Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobetterpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/gifts).



> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Bonus Round 3. The prompt was:
>
>> **Package:** A voucher for a couples cooking class clipped inside a recipe book  
>  **To:** Atsushi  
>  **From:** Tatsuya  
>  **Note:** Interested?

"Muro-chin," Murasakibara whined as he wandered out of the kitchen into the living room. "Muro-chin, what's this?" he asked, dangling a piece of paper in Himuro's face.

"What's what?" Himuro asked. "Oh, that? It came in the mail, and I thought you might be interested."

"Does Muro-chin not like my cooking?" Murasakibara asked.

"No! Not at all. I just thought it could be something different…more like a date."

Murasakibara slammed the offending voucher for the couple's cooking class down on the table. "Friday night," he said, leaning in until he was inches away from Himuro's face. "Come over and I'll show Muro-chin a _real_ cooking date."

Himuro swallowed hard as he nodded. Sometimes it was too easy to forget that Murasakibara had a side that was decidedly different from his usual lazy and childish demeanor.

On Friday afternoon, Himuro received a text message from Murasakibara with a list of ingredients to bring that night. Himuro wasn't at all surprised to see eggs, butter, cream, and chocolate at the top of the list; if given a choice, Murasakibara would almost always choose desserts.

By the time he arrived at Murasakibara's apartment, Murasakibara already had his hair tied back and his apron on. "Groceries go on the counter. Then wash your hands and join me," Murasakibara ordered without looking up from the stove.

Himuro did as he was told, turning off the sink just as Murasakibara turned off the burner he had been using.

"Muro-chin needs an apron first," Murasakibara said, pulling one off of the hook by the refrigerator and tying it around Himuro's waist. It wasn't one Himuro recognized, so he wasn't entirely surprised when he looked down and saw "Chef in Training" written across the front.

Murasakibara pointed to the cutting board already sitting out by the sink. "Muro-chin gets the fruit," he said. "Strawberries are sliced, apples chopped."

"Sure, Atsushi," Himuro agreed, searching through the bags until he found what he wanted..

For the next several minutes, they worked in silence, Murasakibara continuing to fiddle with things on the stove while Himuro chopped. When Murasakibara looked up to check on the progress with the fruit though, there was a sudden clatter as he put down his spoon abruptly.

"Not like that, Muro-chin!" he exclaimed, walking over to stand behind Himuro and cover his hands with his own. "Like this. This way you won't get hurt if the knife slips," he said as he showed Himuro how to properly position his hands.

Himuro tried to focus on what Murasakibara was doing, but it was difficult when all he could think about was the heat of Murasakibara's body pressed behind him. He was both disappointed and relieved when something bubbling on the stove pulled Murasakibara away.

Next, it was time for the chopped apples to stew on the stove, which once again resulted in Murasakibara wrapping himself around Himuro to demonstrate proper stirring technique after he declared that Himuro was missing spots on the bottom of the pan. If it were anyone else, Himuro would have sworn that Murasakibara was intentionally standing just a little too close, but with his boyfriend, he was never sure what was deliberate and what was oblivious.

The rest of the apple cake went smoothly, but as soon as it was in the oven and he started on the batter for the chocolate torte, he once again found Murasakibara pressed up behind him. "Nee, Muro-chin," Murasakibara drawled as he maybe-accidentally-maybe-not pressed Himuro's hips into the counter, "you need to taste the batter before you finish."

Without waiting for a response, he dipped his finger in the mixing bowl and stuck it into Himuro's mouth. "They make you use a spoon in class," he murmured in Himuro's ear, and Himuro nodded, not trusting his voice. "Do you like it?" Murasakibara asked, his voice low. Himuro nodded again, not entirely sure what he was even liking anymore.

Then, the oven timer beeped, and Murasakibara was gone just as quickly as he had appeared, taking out one cake, pouring the chocolate batter into its pan, and putting the second cake into the oven. From there, it was a whirlwind of all of the final preparation of whipped cream, and ganache, and everything else that was apparently needed to assemble a torte properly, most of which Himuro ended up tasting off of the end of Murasakibara's fingers.

In the end, when the two finished cakes were sitting on the counter, Himuro decided that the evening had probably been more interesting and productive than the cooking class he had suggested would have been, even if he still wasn't sure whether Murasakibara had been oblivious or deliberately teasing for most of the night.

"Muro-chin," Murasakibara whined, interrupting Himuro's train of thought, "can we eat yet?"

Himuro laughed. "Of course we can, Atsushi."

**Author's Note:**

> [Kiyala](http://kiyala.dreamwidth.org/) wrote a great fic retelling this from Murasakibara's POV [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/16335.html?thread=7700943#cmt7700943)
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
